monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Purrsephone/cartoon
Purrsephone debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 2 webisode "Scream Building", which premiered on February 8, 2011. She is voiced by America Young in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 2 Webisodes The captain of the Fear Squad, Cleo de Nile, treats her team dreadfully to push them to their best. The team does not take kindly to this and, led by Toralei, all but Frankie desert the Fear Squad while laughing at Cleo's expense. Purrsephone is annoyed to see that the Fear Squad has been revived. Purrsephone and her werecat friends approach Cleo to let them back on the Fear Squad. She refuses and the trio vows revenge. The werecats steal a recording of the Fear Squad's routine and hand it to the Smogsnorts team. The werecats gloat about their theft of the routine to the Fear Squad at the competition before leaving in a rowboat. The Fear Squad wins despite the werecats' actions and Scary Murphy tips the rowboat as she flies to congratulate the Fear Squad. Purrsephone and Meowlody pour water over the Fear Squad just as their picture is taken for the fearbook. They later trick Cleo into agreeing to stay at Monster High on the night of Friday the 13th. On the morning of Saturday the 14th, the werecats go to Monster High to confirm Cleo's failure. They are greeted by her and her friends, including the Friday the 13th monster, and make a run for it. The werecats loudly mock the Fear Squad during lunch, prompting Lagoona to stand up for her friends. This marks her as an enemy to the werecats. Out for revenge, the werecats provoke Clawdeen into pushing Clawd and Draculaura apart, thereby hurting both them and herself. Purrsephone spends the morning handing out fearbook copies, then proceeds with a plot to frame the Fear Squad for a prank during the Graduation Ceremony. Confronted by the Fear Squad, the werecats admit to their plan to get them expelled so they can be fearleaders again, believing they can't do anything about it anymore. They are proven wrong. To add insult to injury, Ghoulia also hacks the school system, ups the werecats' math credits, and gets them forcibly sent off to the Trigular Calculometry Summer Math Camp. TV specials Volume 3 Webisodes Special webisodes TV specials Volume 4 Webisodes Special webisodes Purrsephone welcomes Catrine DeMew and another student to Monster High. Gallery Webisode gallery Witch Trials - werecats coming in.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - curious cats.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - spying cats.jpg Road to Monster Mashionals - start polishing.jpg Frightday the 13th - confused werecats.jpg Fear Pressure - werecats vs werewolf.jpg Desperate Hours - confident werecats.jpg Desperate Hours - stinked out werecats.jpg Woops.png|Careful, that would've been embarrassing Neferamore - in the shadows.jpg Neferamore - in the light.jpg CaptureB.JPG|Jail outfit Snapshot 188.png|The werecats in the "latest" fashion trend WerecatTrio1190021.PNG|werecat trio WerecatTrio Taunt.png Werecat trio08766.PNG ToraleiWereCattwins445.PNG Monster Mashionals Part 2 - A team dissent.jpg Purrsephone Shocked.jpg|Purrsephone shocked by drinking Frankie's electrifying smoothie along with Meowlody and Iris. Muito fofo.png|"I think you belong there." Toralei, Purrsephone & Meowlody hugged Bloodgood happily. Your supposed to be my best felines.PNG TV special gallery Werecattwins_FrightOn.PNG|The sisters with a werewolf in Fright On! 1908232109111_B.png|Bored in Mad science Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (42).jpg Toralei-with-Purrsephone-Meowlody-3D-monster-high.png Meowlody and Purrsephone.png Monster.png Monsters.png Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Volume 4 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Freaky Fusion characters Category:Haunted characters Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Great Scarrier Reef characters